Amber Gary
"Naresee, don't you dare do this to me! Come back to your senses!" -Amber Gary, giving a message to Naresee when he's lost control. Description "She pretty much has the moves of Naresee. I don't know if she's the same as Naresee and Nora or not but, there's some afterimages of her. Blue. She's pretty much a great fighter. She does has only one form which is her evil form. Naresee has alot of versions than her. She also learned his movements as well as his fighting style. He's gonna change his fighting style if he's gonna challenge her." -Initial Description "Hello there! My name is Amber Gary. Nice to meet you!" -Amber's greeting "Be more aware fighting her. Her fighting style will sometimes change if you know her fighting style. Be more careful. She could beat you up easily if you aren't careful." -Secondary Description "She's a bit smarter than Naresee but she's pretty much of a great fighter. Also has Naresee's moves. Do not underestimate her strength as her power is the same as Naresee's and her's which is a Blue Aura that makes afterimages of her. She is not affected by Slow Time. Which considers her that she's more resistant to Slow Time. She is much more powerful than Naresee and Nora. Do not mess with her. You don't wanna mess with her. She's gonna punch you in your face and you'll be straight right off back further from her." -Third Description. Infomation ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Normal Amber Gary's Infomation She is born in 2003. The moment she saw Naresee, she fell in love with him. She's not much of a flirter but she is good at hiding things. She did not show her interest on him so that she wouldn't look like she fall in love with him but does love him from the inside. She also knew that she has a younger sister. If she does love Naresee, did she love Nora? A female version of Naresee? Nora and Naresee share their relationships with others. They both have the same relationships. If a relationship is created, they'll have a created relationship. She's good at pretending. She's friendly, kind and helpful. She hates the evils. She also hate her friends getting hurt because the moment she see's one of her friends get hurt, she'll return that favor to the one who hurt them. She can kill but she would kill with mercy because she had a nightmare once that she killed someone. She hates killing. She's excellent at close combat and much greater when in ranged combat. She could be a mentor of Nora and Naresee how to aim and shoot with a bow. Name: Amber Gary Nickname: Amber Theme Song: Linkin Park - What I've Done Likes: Same as [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']]'s. Dislikes: Same as [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']]'s. Family members: Father (Deceased, because of war), Mother (Deceased, because of trying to fight back along with her father), Sister (Deceased, sacrificing her life to protect her), Ella Lax '''(Daughter, she doesn't know it yet untill she's been told by the truth her daughter told.) '''Allies: Those who side with her, [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']]'s Allies, [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']] Enemies: [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']]/[[Nora Mena|'Nora']]'s Enemies, those who side with ruling/destroying the world Loves: [[Naresee Adamson|'Naresee']] (Her reason is: His eyes looked like young, making her fall in love with him.) Personality: She is friendly, kind and helpful. She would like to help those who are in need. Shy around males but takes up some time to build up courage to speak. Could kill you with mercy. (She's scared to kill those who are good or put up a good fight. Even her friends too if they're not in their senses.) ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Evil Amber Gary's Infomation She is the evil version of Amber Gary. She has an evil aura inside of her. She understanded her evil and does not want to let her evil side use her. When her evil power is used, she must be defeated to get back on her control. If she is fighting from the inside, they will be fighting for control. She has three phases. One, which is her original strength. She's quicker than the normal version so, be percise and quick enough to react. She could knock you out if you react at the wrong time. Phase Two, is that she's currently about to lose but will double the strength. Her speed will go back to the normal form's speed. Be very aware of her attacks. Phase Three, which is her final phase. Her strength is much more powerful than the 1st and 2nd Phases. Even her power will increase sometimes with/without the red aura. Even the speed is increased slightly a bit. She's a bit quicker than the 1st and 2nd Phases. Even her reactions are more quicker. Your reaction must be very percise, quick and strong to defeat her! You also must think of something that could defeat her! Name: Evil Amber Nickname: Vamber Theme Song: Linkin Park - New Divide (Phase 1), Tristam - I Remember[Krylek made by CloudNine Promotions] (Phase 2) and Tristam - I Remember [On full health only] Linkin Park - New Divide - Dubstep [Only when low on health] (Phase 3, As known as, Final Phase) Likes: Same as Evil Naresee/Nora's. Dislikes: Same as Evil Naresee/Nora's. Allies: Those who side with her, Evil Naresee/Nora's Allies, Evil Naresee/Nora Enemies: Evil Naresee/Nora's Enemies, those who side with protecting the world Personality: She is very violent and evil. She could kill you without mercy. Was considered helpful to Evil Naresee/Nora. Gallery Amber'sAppearance.png|Her appearance in her normal form. Evil_Amber.png|Her appearance in her evil form. AmberSkinFile.png|Her skinfile for the normal form. EvilAmberSkin.png|Her skinfile for the evil form. Evil Amber SGS.png|Evil Amber Gary doing the Shun Goku Satsu. |undefined|link=undefined Category:Human Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Mnasir1006 Category:Teenagers Category:Alive